


Fancy

by Innibis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluffy drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innibis/pseuds/Innibis
Summary: :)





	Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> Putting the blame squarely on recent conversations with other old school shippers that made me want to possibly start writing again after 72 years off, but in the meantime I'm moving stuff over from LJ. For posterity I guess? It was a miracle I remembered that account’s password. . .

It began as an improbable in a world of improbability. A flight of fancy so profound, that Harry, long jaded to the marvels of true magic, could not accept the possibility. To grasp for his own happiness was as foreign a concept as Quidditch had been to a frightened child.

Ron had been there to explain the impossibility of a sport played on flying brooms then, just as he was explaining this impossibility now. In the close dark, where the blind slide of skin is lent an intimacy of unclouded truth, Harry finds there is still wonder in the world.  


End file.
